Fūko Kirisawa
Fuko Kirisawa (霧沢風子 Kirisawa Fūko) is a fictional character in the Japanese anime/manga Flame of Recca. She's a tough, tomboyish girl who enjoys fighting, but hid her feminime qualities. She's the quickest of the team and fights with darts called 'Kiri' and the madōgu, Fūjin, in battle, further enhancing her speed attacks and controlling wind. Her voice actress is Akiko Hiramatsu. Appearance Fūko's character design varies in the adaptations of the series. She is a young, fit teenage girl with a sizeable bust, claiming to be a D cup. She has short brown hair with shoulder length side bangs and green eyes in the manga and both of the Flame of Recca video games, she has red violet hair of the same style as in the manga and blue eyes in the anime series. Fuko's clothing varies, but she comonly wears tight fitting clothes that won't inhibit her movement in battle. She also always wears a white headband. Personality Fūko is often described as tomboyish by other characters, and is often laughed at or teased when she shows or says something sensitive or feminine. While she is not at all vain, she can become quite angry when someone insults her beauty. Fūko greatly respects human life, and hates those who take it for granted. This characteristic is shown on several occasions, the first being when one of her opponents, Fujimaru, states that he would do anything and kill anyone - even women and children - to achieve victory. She has an interesting relationship with Domon, one of her Hokage teammates. During their years in junior high school, Fuko promised only to fight Domon, if he beat Recca, spurring a three way rivalry. While Domon consistently makes declarations of love toward her, she usually responds in a physical way, usually hitting him, although she has never actually stated she was not interested. Despite spurning his advances, she has once become slightly jealous when his affections were not on her. In a manga flashback, a younger version of Fuko was seen, where her personality greatly differed from the way she behaves in the present time. Instead of her upbeat, spunky persona, Fuko was solitary and antisocial. She changed her ways after meeting a former classmate. Part in the Story Pre-Storyline As a child, Fūko found enjoyment in fighting. However, she has a strong dislike towards injustice and would severely beat up people who annoyed her, mostly class bullies, lazy students that ticked her off, or such. However, this attitude caused her not to be praised as a 'good girl', but instead it made the majority of her classmates alienate her. Fūko only had one friend, Recca Hanabishi, who symphatizes with her action and spends their time together, mostly by fighting against each other. As Fūko graduated to Junior High School, she became a cold, tough girl who often fend off the delinquents herself and shoved off any attempts of friendship by any other friends. She also gained a new rival, Domon Ishijima, whom she quickly defeated and sent to the hospital with her Kiri, but it also caused him to instantly fall in love with her. One day, she met a frail transfer student named Kishi Maya, who tripped during a physical exercise class. Fūko unconsciously showed her sensitive side and tended to her wounds. From that point on, Maya would continuously stalk Fūko, including breaking her fight with Domon. Eventually, Fūko became fed up with Maya and shouted at her. Afterwards, she left and refused to contact Maya anymore. Domon passed by and asked whether she did the right thing or not. Although Fūko ignored it, eventually she realized she was wrong. She went to apologize to Maya, but she wasn't at her home. At that point, a group of delinquents ambushed and fought Fūko. For some reason, Fūko started to lose the edge of battle. It was then Maya suddenly came up and bravely stood on her defense. Fūko had to cover her, but before any damage was done, Domon came to the rescue, complete with his new Mohawk hairstyle. Maya was later transferred to another nation, due to her illness. At that point, Fūko learnt the true value of bravery and thanked Maya, promising to show her feminime side should the latter returned. After complimenting on Domon's new hairstyle, Fūko told him to defeat Recca first if he ever wanted to challenge her again. Beginning Fūko, along with Domon and Recca, graduated and enrolled to Nashikiri High School together. Despite fighting him for all the years, even more motivated with Recca's promised reward to be the personal ninja to whoever beat him in combat, neither Fūko nor Domon could defeat him. When suddenly Fūko heard the rumors of Recca already serving another girl named Yanagi Sakoshita, she became infuriated and beat up Domon to vent her anger(manga only). After that, she ambushed Recca and Yanagi, and had a short fight which ended with her defeat. Recca told Fūko that he didn't serve Yanagi because she defeated him, but because he felt like it. Fūko wouldn't accept that kind of reason and sulked alone. At that time, a figure named Kage Hōshi appeared and offered her the madōgu Fūjin, which granted her the control over wind, to 'help' her fight Recca. Although hesitant at first (she thought Kage Hōshi told her to kill Recca, in which Fūko only wanted to 'defeat' him), eventually Fūko accepted. However, Kage Hōshi already planted a brainwashing device within Fūjin. The device corrupted Fūko's mind and she became a fighting lunatic, craving only to get stronger and defeat Recca. After skipping school for 3 days, Fūko issued a challenge to Recca. At first, Fūko was gaining the advantage, even though eventually Domon came to help Recca. However, when Domon yelled at her and told her to get up, Fūko was momentarily freed from the mind control and expressed her fear. Shortly after, her mind control activated again and the battle resumed. Recca eventually had to unleash his flame to gain advantage, but Fūko retaliated by generating a tornado around her to deflect both Recca and Domon. Although within the tornado she had troubles in breathing and it could result her death, her pride won't let her to dissipate the tornado. Eventually, Recca leapt and entered the tornado from above and destroyed the device that controlled Fūko's mind, but also burned off her clothes. Fūko regained her mind, and punched Recca for seeing her naked body. Domon later lent her his jacket to cover her body. Eventually, Fūko came in good terms with Yanagi. Angered with Kage Hōshi's manipulation, Fūko was about to make pay, but she didn't after witnessing the shocking revelation of her immortality. Shortly after, Fūko's friendship with Recca, Domon and Yanagi was strengthened over time. However, when she saw Recca being down and distancing himself from Yanagi for some reason, she and Domon hatched a plan to get him back to shape and it succeeded. Fūko also began to suspect her senior Tokiya Mikagami, whom she knew as the culprit on Recca's downhearted state. She and Domon pursued Recca to the amusement park, only to find him already victorious against Tokiya and was losing a lot of blood as a result. Fūko also witnessed Yanagi's healing power. Kurei Mansion Saga Life went normal for Fūko for awhile. However, she and Domon later found Recca and the wife of Tatesako Fumio, their History teacher, wounded and unconscious at the street. After taking them to the hospital, Fūko learnt that both Tatesako and Yanagi has been kidnapped. Fūko was more than eager to help Recca save them, now that she has mastered the essence of Fūjin more. They first suspected Kage Hōshi, but she revealed that the true culprit was Kurei. Recca, Fūko and Domon then headed to his mansion. Entering the mansion, they worked together to defeat the statue Maria. On the next floor, they encountered Reiran Katashiro and her doll Primera. Fūko stood up and fought her along with her controlled marionettes. However, when suddenly Reiran dropped her sword, Fūko was already tied up with invisible strings, enabling Reiran to manipulate her like a marionette. Fūko was slashed many times without being able to retaliate. She knew there's something wrong, and eventually she saw the doll Primera blinking her eyes. Moving her fingers, she summoned gusts of wind to cut down all the strings, wounding her even further, but giving her the chance to strike the final blow. She did, and suddenly Reiran turned into a doll. Fūko revealed that the dollmaster was instead Primera, whose real name is Ganko Morikawa. After she heard her story, Fūko embraced and accepted Ganko as their new friend. Eventually, Fūko and the others encountered Kaoru Koganei, master of Kōgon Anki. They were trapped in a falling ceiling, but Tokiya appeared and got them out of the tight situation, but managed to anger Fūko by insulting the whole group (She was being called 'Monkey'). The group then left him to fight Koganei as they reached Kurei. However, Kurei dropped them to the underground level, where they faced Mokuren Nagai. Recca dispatched him easily and they went up to face Kurei once more. However, after he revealed his flame angel Kurenai, even with the help of Tokiya, they were soundly defeated. When Fūko woke up, however, Recca managed to wound Kurei with his new Flame Dragons, and Kurei let them go. The mansion suddenly crumbled as they managed to rescue both Yanagi and Tatesako. For some reason, Fūko went to the trouble and picked up the doll Reiran, getting it out of the building. Ura Butō Satsujin Saga Eventually Fūko was also invited by Kage Hōshi to her hideout, in which she revealed herself as Kagerō, Recca's mother. They were later ambushed with three Uruha soldiers, but they were defeated easily by Recca and the others. Later, Fūko realized that they'll soon face Kurei once more and she didn't want the embarrassing defeat at the mansion to be repeated again. Taking up some madōgu from the previous soldiers, she invited Domon to personally train for battle. Fūko herself combined one of the madōgu of those soldiers, Oni no Tsume, with her Fūjin, creating a technique called Kaze no Tsume. Eventually, they were invited to a tournament sponsored by Mori Kōran, Kurei's foster father, the Ura Butō Satsujin. Recca, Fūko, Domon and Tokiya formed a team named Hokage and entered the tournament, with Yanagi as the prize to be surrendered to the sponsor should they lose, as the rule decreed. Before they left, Fūko left Ganko in her house. Their first round was against Team Kū, and Fūko fought against the perverted man Fujimaru, who was hell bent to strip her. Fūko managed to turn the table with Kaze no Tsume, and Fujimaru suddenly begged for forgiveness. Fūko turned back and forgave him, but this only caused Fujimaru to unleash and attack that torn up her clothes, leaving her only with her bra and panties. Cornered and angered, Fūko still managed to outwit him and ended up victorious. When Fujimaru used the same begging trick, Fūko asked him if he thought she's cute or ugly. He spontaneously called her cute, which pissed Fūko off (he previously called her 'ugly' 4 times) and she delivered an uppercut that knocked him senseless. Before she got back to the backseat, she gave a warning to the audience. Eventually the Hokage came out victorious. For some reason, the second round was delayed and Fūko decided to take a stroll around the mansion nearby. She met a handsome man named Raiha on the way. He offered to escort her around the mansion. However, Fūko started to wander alone. She ended up trapped in a sealed room, in which water started to fill out the room, drowning her. Raiha saved her in time, but he got beaten up for claiming to be her prince as a response to her self-blabbering. As Fūko tried to get out of the mansion, she overheard some people speaking about placing bets on the battle. As she kept her suspicion about the tournament, she re-entered the arena, only to find that Koganei defected from Kurei's group and joined Hokage, and the team ended up victorious. Fūko didn't fight in the third round, but she did gave Domon a fake promise to kiss him to turn the battle on his favor. Instead of kissing him, she made Koganei kiss his forehead, out of his horror. Later, when Recca and Tokiya became so caught in their own tension, causing them to almost lose their lives, she and Domon stood up and told them to work together for the same goal, protecting Yanagi, not to fight over petty reasons. On the fourth round, the Hokage ended up victorious again due to their opponent forfeiting the match. As Fūko trained for the semifinals with Domon, she encountered Raiha again. After he gave some tips to both of them, he left them as he teased to date Fūko next time they meet. Fūko also began to grow suspicious on Raiha, knowing that he's no ordinary man. In the semifinals against Uruha Ma, Fūko was pitted against the honorable gargantuan warrior Gashakura. At first, Fūko outwitted him and his massive Morning Star. The real bout began when Gashakura unleashed his madōgu Magagumo. After several bouts, Fūko was unable to turn the battle to her favor. Suddenly, the four pillars on the edge of the arena generated laser barriers and Fūko was struck with it. Despite the wound, she continued to fight on, claiming that the wound was nothing compared to how hurt she was when her classmates alienated her. Eventually, out of honor, Gashakura struck the pillars with Magagumo, decreasing the power of the madōgu to make the battle fairer. Even so, Fūko still doubted she could defeat him. It was at that time suddenly Fūko removed one of the small orbs of Fūjin, summoning a fluffy creature called Fūjin. With it, she used the new technique Kazadama to defeat Gashakura. For the next battle, Domon was supposed to fight Magensha. But Fūko wanted to fight on, trying to ease Domon's burden. However, she couldn't do a thing and was instead sucked to Magensha's Majigen or other dimension. She wasn't there for long as she was suddenly transported back to her house, meeting Ganko once more. She knew that she still have a lot to do in the tournament so when she spotted the portal to the dimension still open, she re-entered. After encountering fellow Uruha Ma members Tsukishiro and Kashamaru, Fūko searched for a way out of the dimension and back to the arena. She later found out that to get out, they needed to find Magensha within the dimension. They eventually did and defeated him, even though Fūko had to remove another Fūjin crystal, reverting them all back to the real world and letting Domon win his match. Magensha was later executed by Kurei. Preparing for the final match, Fūko trained with Raiha. She tried to shove him off, but when he said he just wanted to be with her, Fūko became flustered. The flustered was cut short when suddenly a mysterious old man squeezed her boobs and ran off, leaving a message attached to a toy arrow and shot on Raiha's head. The message told Fūko not to use the Fūjin's small crystals too much. Eventually, before the final match began, Fūko met a boy named Keishū and his baby brother Michiteru. He requested her to defeat a member of Uruha Kurenai, their final opponent team, Mikoto, to avenge the siblings' father. Fūko agreed to them, already disgusted on how this Mikoto do things. During the final match, Fūko showed a rare case of worry when she thought Domon died. But he proved that he's alive and miraclously came out victorious. The rest of the match didn't go rather well. Recca lost his dragons thanks to the previous old man, and later Tokiya suffered a defeat despite his opponent committing suicide upon victory. Coincidentally, Fūko faced Mikoto during the next battle. Reaffirming her promise with Keishū, Fūko managed to corner Mikoto, forcing her to reveal her true form instead of the masked woman figure, a ninja hiding behind a robot with that form. At first, she didn't look quite strong. However, Fūko became distracted one bit and Mikoto scratched her with madōgu Dokumashin, an extremely poisonous nail. Mikoto revealed that she forgot to bring the antidote and she began beating up the weakened Fūko. Fūko thought quickly and managed to stab Mikoto with her own nail. This prompted Mikoto to pull out her madōgu Gedokugan, the antidote. Fūko quickly snatched it away and restored her strength. She used two orbs of Fūjin to disable Mikoto. But, along the way, once again Mikoto cheated and turned the battle to her favor, this time causing Fūko to lose by default. Extremely angered with her cheating and ruthless ways, Fūko got up and started breaking Mikoto's limbs. She was eventually stopped by Domon and ended up crying, realizing that she failed to live up to her promise to Keishū. On the contrary, Keishū and the audience realized that she was the true victor of the battle, getting her mood back. The Hokage was put in a disadvantage, but it was pulled back to a draw thanks to Koganei's victory against Joker. Recca, however, didn't resurface. And after seeing Kurei ruthlessly beating Koganei, Fūko, Tokiya and Domon stood up to fight him, but they were still overwhelmed. Thankfully, Recca came in time and the proper match continued. After a brutal battle, Recca came out victorious. Afterwards, Fūko invited Domon to the mansion where she was trapped beforehand. In there, they crashed the party hosted by Mori Kōran, where rich people bets on the fight and people's life in it, which extremely infuriated Fūko. They soon returned home. Sealed Lands Saga Fūko's life as a student resumed. However, one night, she encountered a caped man named Sōkakusai, who snatched and licked her ice cream. She became freaked out when he declared that it was an indirect kiss. She and the Hokage team later learnt about the madōgu Tendō Jigoku, which was sought by Mori Kōran. This cut their peaceful time short and they had to go on another dangerous journey to the Sealed Lands of Hokage. Later the team split up, with Fūko teaming up with Tokiya and Koganei. When passing through an underground river, Koganei unfortunately fell down to the river and was carried off by the current. Before Fūko and Tokiya could react, a woman named Hisui appeared and challenged Fūko to a duel. As Tokiya left to search Koganei, Fūko fought Hisui in a very dangerous death duel. Fūko came up victorious and also prevented Hisui to commit suicide. She told Hisui on the futility of throwing one self's life away. As a token of gratitude, Hisui lent Fūko one of her weapons, Shinryo Shintō. Fūko soon found out Sōkakusai was stalking her again. This time, she stood up to face him. He later revealed that he's a maniac who was insanely obsessed about her, dreaming about her, creating novels and fanfictions about her, collecting her figurines, etc. This freaked Fūko out and when he asked her to be his, she blatantly refused and broke one of his figurines. Angered, Sōkakusai unleashed his madōgu, Tamasui no Tsubo, which sucked and sealed Fūko inside, in which she started to lose her mind and consciousness and personality. She suddenly recovered when someone squeezed her boobs... who turned out to be Raiha. Of course, she gave him another uppercut beforehand. Fūko confessed that at that point she tried using the last orb of Fūjin and it failed, causing the madōgu to enter a dormant state. Raiha helped her to escape and he showed a rare display of brutality, slaying Sōkakusai. Fūko later joined back Recca when he fought Rasen. They soon approached Tendō Jigoku, who quickly chose Mori Kōran as its master and turned into a hideous monster. Hisui resurfaced and after having the truth revealed to her, she turned her back on Mori Kōran and fought him. However, she was killed in an attempt to protect Fūko, deeply saddening her. When Kurei also resurfaced to face his foster father, Fūko was too caught in sadness over Hisui's death. She eventually regained her will to fight as the cave crumbled and stabbed one of Kouran's separate body. She escaped with Recca and for awhile, they could say that they were victorious that none of them are dead. SODOM Saga Fūko's life turned normal once more, although now she included Tokiya as one of her target pranks. The moment of peace was broken with the arrival of a transfer student named Aoi Kagura, who was actually a spy to Mori Kōran and managed to capture Yanagi. In the upcoming three days before the final battle, Fūko was trained again by Raiha, in which she outwitted him. As a reward, Raiha gave her the true orb of Fūjin, which he has been using to seal his nefarious madōgu Raijin. Now with Fūjin awakened again, she was ready to jump to the battlefield once more. They arrived at Kōran's hideout, SODOM city, and split up to find the CDs unlocking the final path. Fūko saved a young girl named Kirito who accompanied her in an easy battle against Karame, a minor soldier. Fūko was overjoyed to find her first disc, but she suddenly found herself caged. It turned out Kirito betrayed and trapped her, stealing her disc. Fūko easily got out of her cage and gave pursuit, but she ended up falling from a bridge. While unconscious, she was ambushed by robots, but Raiha saved her again. He gave her his disc and left off. Fūko later stopped by at the laboratory, where she helped Koganei fend off the zombies and helped the robot Z regain his humanity, as well as getting his disc out. The team reunited and split up once more. This time, Fūko faced Raiha, who intended to fight seriously for the sake of Kurei and even unleashed the power of Raijin. After learning Raiha's past, Fūko became determined and fought him seriously. Eventually, Fūjin and Raijin clashed and it would appear that Fūko was losing it. Suddenly, Domon appeared and gave his support to Fūko. Even so, it wasn't quite enough. Hisui's spirit later appeared and finally turned the table on Fūko's favor. Raijin was destroyed. While Fūko was unconscious, Raiha asked Domon to look after her. Later, Fūko decided to loose up a bit on Domon. Eventually, they faced Mori Kōran once more and eventually Tendō Jigoku's main body. The creature crippled Domon, Tokiya and Koganei and rambled on how weak the team was and how he's going to create his own utopia, all while absorbing Yanagi. Recca later resurfaced and fought bravely. Despite of the betrayals of Aoi and Hiruko, Tendō Jigoku's plan was still proceeding as planned. It was then Fūko shouted on how Yanagi should wake up, prompting the other Hokage members to do the same. It was a momentary success as Yanagi woke up for a short time. But, in fact, they were too late and Yanagi died. After Kurei reappeared, Recca unleashed the power of Resshin, revived Yanagi as his flame and cooperated with Kurei to destroy Tendō Jigoku. With their victory, the madōgu started to vanish, including Fūjin and Shinryou Shintou, which contained Hisui's spirit. But most importantly, Yanagi lived on, and Hokage's battles were not for naught. As Fūko returned to school, however, she found out that she has loads of homework and extra studies awaiting her due to her absence in school, which she did in purpose to battle Tendō Jigoku. Even so, it marks that the peaceful life for her has truly begun. Abilities Fuko is the fastest of Hokage's fighters. Even before going through rough and extreme training, Fuko was capable of defeating groups of larger enemies. She is also quite strong for a girl her age, and while she prefers to fight using her madogu, she has occasionally showed enhanced levels of strength. She has also shown a proficiency with throwing needles. Fūjin Fuuko's primary madogu is Fūjin, a gauntlet-like madōgu that gives its user the ability to manipulate the element of wind and utilize it in battles. It has five small stones (four in the anime series), with a large central stone that serves as the main source of Fūjin's power. The central stone serves as the "body" of the spirit that resides within it (also called Fūjin). The spirit manifests itself as a small fox-like (chinchilla-like in appearance) sprite that speaks and considers the wielder of Fūjin to be its master. Techniques Wind Manipulation: Using Fūjin, Fūko can create sharp blades of wind in various forms from straight blades to various shapes such as a small cyclone. She can also create a small tornado of wind around her to protect her from attacks, though if active for too long, she'll run out of air. The only way to get in is from above. She can also create strong side-gusts that act as miniature shields. File:Wind_Blades.jpg|Wind Blades File:Wind_Cyclone.jpg|Wind Cyclone File:Wind_Barrier1.jpg|Wind Barrier File:Wind_Barrier2.jpg|Wind Barrier's defense *'Kamaitachi' (鎌鼬 - Wind Cutter): Kamaitachi is a technique wherein the Fūjin focuses wind into a blade-like form that cuts anything in its path. After gaining the center stone, the Kamaitachi is powerful enough to cut clean through steel robots. File:Kamaitachi.jpg|Fuuko using Kamaitachi *'Hayara': Fūko sends out multiple beams of wind, striking the opponent from all directions. *'Hayate' (疾風 - Swift Wind): Hayate utilizes wind to deliver several slashing/cutting strikes. *'Kazadama' (風魂 - Wind Spirit): The Fūjin's spirit manifests itself and transforms into a ball that has been described as being made of "solid" wind, being wind that has been condensed many times over. This ball, when hurled at an opponent, delivers a considerable amount of damage. It also takes the form of a large beam of wind at her opponent. File:Kaze_dama.jpg|Fuuko uses Kazadama *'Kazadama (+)': From Kazadama, Fūko transforms the condensed blast to a serpent of wind. *'Kaze no Tsume' (風の爪 - Wind Claw): In this technique, Fūko combines the madōgu, Oni no Tsume, with the Fūjin by mounting the Oni no Tsume's central stone in depression created to house the Fūjin's central stone. This makes three long claws made of wind to emerge from the top edge of the Fūjin. The claws can be fired like a projectile and controlled with the her mind. Kaze no Tsume.jpg|Fuuko using Kaze no Tsume File:Kaze_tsume_fire.jpg|Fuuko firing Kaze no Tsume Kaze no Tsume anime.jpg|Kaze no Tsume (Anime) *'Kazamori' (Wind Shield): The Fūjin's spirit manifests itself creates a shield of wind to protect itself and Fuuko. File:Wind_shield.jpg|Fuuko using Kazamori Fujin's Spirit.jpg|Fujin Spirit in the anime Fuko & Fujin.gif|Fujin True form Trivia *Fuuko stated that she is a D Cup. *She is known as Aira in the Filipino dub of the anime. Category:Characters Category:Hokage Category:Female